The Proton Regeneration
"The Proton Regeneration" is the sixth episode of the eleventh season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on November 2, 2017. Summary Sheldon goes head-to-head with Wil Wheaton for the role of Professor Proton. Meanwhile, Penny looks after Halley when Howard and Bernadette are on bed rest.https://the-big-bang-theory.com/episodeguide/episode/1106/The-Proton-Regeneration/ Extended Plot To be entered. Credits * Guest starring: ** Bob Newhart as Professor ProtonTVLine Professor Proton returning in season 11 ** Wil Wheaton as Himself ** Pamela Adlon as Halley Wolowitz (Voice Only) ** Cat Hammons as Nurse ** Joey Rich as Man * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Andy Gordon & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steven Molaro, Dave Goetsch & Alex Yonks Notes *'Title Reference:' The Professor Proton show is going to be revived. *Taping date: October 3, 2017 *This episode was watched by 14.14 million people with a rating of 2.7 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on November 2, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * As this is be the 237th episode in the series, it makes the series surpass Friends in terms of number of episodes, as that series ended at 236 episodes. But it is yet to surpass other long running sitcoms in terms of number of episodes such as Frasier which ended at 264 episodes and Two and a Half Men which ended at 262 episodes. * Just like previous seasons, this episode aired on a Thursday, which would continue for the rest of the season following the end to Thursday night CBS NFL football. * Professor Proton and Wil Wheaton will reappear in this episode, their first appearances since "The Opening Night Excitation" (S9E11) and "The Celebration Experimentation", respectively and a span of 43 episodes and a span of 37 episodes, respectively. * Professor Proton may be dead, his spirit or Sheldon's imaginary friend is here to give him advice and Bob Newhart still shows us that he has it * Howard has a vasectomy. * Wil Wheaton is back on Sheldon's enemies list, as he refuses to turn down the role of Professor Proton in the reboot. Wil doesn't think it really changes their relationship. *Halley says her first word: "Mama" to Penny. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. TPG-1.jpg TPG-2.jpg TPG-3.jpg TPG-4.jpg TPG-5.jpg TPG-6.jpg TPG-7.jpg TPG-8.jpg TPG-9.jpg TPG-10.jpg TPG-11.jpg TPG-12.jpg TPG-13.jpg TPG-14.jpg References Category:Articles With Photos Category:Episodes Category:2017 Episodes Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Lenny Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:2017 Category:Series 11 Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:October Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Bernadette Pregnant Category:Second Wolowitz Baby Category:Shamy Engaged Category:October Category:Autumn Episodes Category:Autumn 2017 Category:Sheldon-Amy living together Category:Sheldon-Amy Engaged Category:Professor Category:Professor Proton Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Celebrity Cameos Category:Cameo Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bob Newhart Category:Sheldon's enemies